Heero's Morning
by Bika-chan
Summary: First, you MUST read the first 2 chapters of “Fifth Grade” to get any of this. This is just a PROLOGUE for the 3rd chapter. You could read it if you want if you want to know what happens in the next chapter that is.


Heero's Morning

First, you MUST read the first 2 chapters of "Fifth Grade" to get _any_ of this. This is just a prologue for the 3rd chapter. You could read it if you want (if you want to know what happens in the next chapter that is).

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I wish!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As Heero was on the bus to school, he was thinking about yesterday and all of the kids he met. Then he looked around the school, "I guess the long haired aggravation (Duo) doesn't ride the bus in the mornings" he said to himself. 

Heero was the first to get off the bus, while the other kids pushed him from the front of the bus. Heero knew that now was the time to look around the school. As Heero walked around the front he saw Wufei holding hands with this taller girl and saw them talking. All that Heero could make out was, "…don't get in trouble, 'kay?" "Sally…whatever…" "_She must be his sister or something_" he thought, then made his way around the school.

"Wufei, do you want me to tell your guardians how you are in school?" Sally teased. "Shouldn't you be getting to school about now?" Wufei said, point towards the middle school, which was a few blocks away. "I'm in the seventh grade. School for me doesn't open so early, unless I was in the drama club, then I'd have to get there now" Sally said winking and waving goodbye, "I'll see you after school!"

Heero went to the side of the school, where the playground was. He saw this older girl with very curly brown hair at the water fountain looking towards the middle school, then at her watch, and then drank from the water fountain. Heero walked towards her to get a drink when out of nowhere this woman ran past Heero and accidentally pushed him hard, which caused Heero to slam into the girl with the curly hair backwards.

The both of them were probably knocked out for 5 minutes. Heero slowly tried to sit up when he realized his right hand was touching something. At that moment, he heard a loud gasp. He saw the girl with curly hair look at him with wide eyes and a red face. Heero noticed that he was sitting on her, but that wasn't why she got mad. Heero looked down some more and saw where his hand was at, on her breast. The girl got so angry she aggressively pushed Heero off her, slapped his face, and ran towards the middle school. 

Heero was just confused, holding his face. Coach Zechs walked by, scratching his head, and saw Heero with a red mark across his face. "What's wrong with your face, kid?" "A junior high girl hit me." "What! Why?" Zechs asked. "Never mind" Heero said, and then he turned his back on Zechs and walked away.

Heero decided to trail inside the school to get familiar with it. He had walked inside the school for about 2 times, to the places he had access to. Heero was coming towards a water fountain, inside the school, and saw Wufei at it. Heero tried to pass by him so he won't see him, but Wufei had caught his eye on him, but then resumed drinking. "What a bastard" Wufei said to himself. 

Just then, some kid ran past Heero and pushed him away, hard. "_Not again!" he thought, as he slipped on a sheet of paper and WHAM! Heero's head slammed into Wufei's._

As Heero hit against a wall Wufei fell to the ground. Heero was just sit back on the wall when a shoot of pain hit his head. "What _the fuck?! Why are my_ _eyes filling with water_? My _head hurts so bad_…" It seemed like Heero was thinking about that for minutes, but actually it was in a matter of seconds until Heero, uncontrollably, started holding his head, pounding his feet against the floor, and crying in pain. Almost at that instant, Wufei, too, started to cry out of pain. Some kids passing to empty hall came to them to help. "_Why am I crying? I don't cry. I doesn't even hurt that much_." 

"Oh no! You poor kids! Are you alright?" Heero opened an eye but the figure was hard to see with teary eyes. "Of course not, stupid question. The both of you come with me." The woman picked up Wufei and Heero. Wufei put his arm over his eyes so no one would know he was crying and Heero just held his head down so that no one would recognize him.

Heero and Wufei were now sitting on a table, drying their eyes, while the woman went looking in a cabinet. Heero looked up and saw the woman, "_She's the one who pushed me before!" "Here you two go. These cold packs will make the pain subside, I mean, wear off." Wufei looked up at the woman's name tag, "Lucrezia Noin is it?" The woman put the cold pack on Wufei's head. "I could've taken care of myself." Noin pressed the pack against Wufei's head. "OW! Ouch! What the hell was that for?!" Wufei looked up at Noin with mad, teary eyes. Noin then pushed his head. "DAMMIT! Now what in the hell was __that for?!" _

Noin stood up, "The first was for being a smart mouth." Noin put her face up to Wufei, "And the second one was for cursing at a young age." Heero smiled a bit, "Whatever. I don't care!" At that moment the bell rang. "Do you care about that?" Noin said. She started writing on a sheet of paper. "Here. You two should take these passes in case you're late for class." "Why should _you care?!" Wufei said, then snatched the paper out of her hand and ran out of the clinic. "Don't…" Noin looked at Heero, "What?" "Don't you want…to know what happen?" "Huh? Oh! Well, if I see you again I'll ask. Now get on to class before you're late!"_

When Heero turned a corner to get to class, Wufei quickly got in Heero's face. "I know you did it on purpose" Wufei said. "Did what I do on purpose?" Heero said in a little mad voice. "Knocking into me, you bastard!" said Wufei, pushing his face closer to Heero's. "Are you going to slip me a kiss?" Heero amusingly said with a blank face. Wufei smirked, "Hee, you wish asshole. I _will get back at you, Heero Yuy." Wufei slipped inside the classroom._

Heero just looked at the classroom door, and then realized the last bell could ring that second. "_Oh yeah. I can't wait for this day to start_" Heero sarcastically thought. By the time he went inside the classroom the last bell rang.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Did you like that? Now we can get on with the 3rd chapter. Why bother with all this, Heero's morning is exciting, yet boring. It's just too short. Please review!       


End file.
